Maverick
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: An 8 year old is waiting on the school yard for his father to pick him up. That's where he meets her... Kind of [ShinoHana][Oneshot]


He was standing there again. In the corner of the schoolyard in front of the trees. He was watching the bugs crawling up high. As he always did...

School was out and he was waiting for his father to pick him up.

"Look mom! That kid is weird!" A random kid shouted as he passed the little boy.

"Sssh, don't be so loud, he is from the bug-users clan. He has bugs living inside of him!" The mother whispered as she pulled away her child from the young Aburame. Like he was evil himself.

"Eeeew gross!" The kid exclaimed.

Shino didn't react. He was getting used to this kind of reactions.It has always been like this. Everyone said he was weird or gross and when they were not saying it, they were at least thinking it. Was he really that weird?

At least none of his classmates wanted to sit next to him during classes, he was always one of the last to get chosen during P.E. and during breaks he was always alone. Even adults were keeping their distance. Not that he really mind. He liked to be on his own. But he had to admit; sometimes even he felt lonely…

"Yo kid!" Was someone talking to him? He looked up. He faced a young teenage girl with red marks on her face. She was holding a puppy in her arms. The girl reminded him of a loud classmate. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching bugs." He replied.

"Really? Why?"

"… I just like them…"

He turned his head away from her and waited for a sneer insult.

"That's amazing!"

She didn't insult him? Shino's cheeks reddened up a bit as he looked at her again. He had never expect such kind of reaction.

"It means you're very sensitive and appreciate life in his smallest form! Am I right?" She smiled.

"...I just like bugs..." He repeated himself, not knowing what else to answer.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Are you one of the Aburame-clan?"

He nodded.

"Cool! I've heard about them, but I never really met a member of them! Somehow our clans are alike! We both use animals! I'm from the Inuzuka clan! We use dogs!"

"Yeah…" The boy replied as he watched the dog.

"Do you know a nice name for him?" She asked pointing to the puppy.

Shino wrinkled his forehead thinking of a good name. "Scruffy?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Na, that's just lame!"

"Kikai?" The boy tried.

"Hmm, that's not the name I'm looking for... But really, what name do you like?"

"Shino…"He replied. Because he did like his own name.

"Shino, eh? Yeah I like that name! Shinomaru! From now on that will be his name! Thanks!"

The boy blushed. Although she might not realize it was his name, she said she liked it!

"Oh yeah, before I forget, my name is Inuzuka Hana! I'm the sister of Kiba! Talking about him, is he getting lectured again?"

Kiba? Was that the name of his loud classmate? So they really were related.

"Yes, he ran of during class."

"Man! He never learns it! He really should learn from kids like you!"

Although the girl was very talkative he liked her in some kind of way.

"Anyway did you tell me your name already?" The girl rattled on.

"I'm…"

"HANA-NEECHAN!" A loud voice interrupted. A brown-haired boy ran in their direction.

"Kiba! You got lectured again, didn't you!"

"No! Why do you think that? I was just ...eeh... having class duties!"

"Don't lie to me, Kiba!" Hana said to her brother narrowing her eyes.

"I'm n..." The boy called Kiba lifted his eyebrow as he finally noticed the bug boy, "Oh, you there, I didn't notice you, what was your name again? Shi-something...Shion right? Did you tell her?"

"My nam.."

"Kiba! Don't blame him! I was the one who asked him. I wonder though how mom will react when I tell her you ran of from class again..."

"Don't tell mom, please!"Kiba whined.

A smile appeared on Hana's face. "It depends..."

"Hana! Please! I'm not doing your weekly household chores again!"

"Would you rather stay at home for a month? Or may be you get lucky and mom will only put a hold on your pocket money!"

"No!"

"I think we have to discuss this issue on our way home..." Hana laughed as pushed her brother in the direction of the gate. "You go already, I will join you in a minute."

"But.." Kiba started, but when he caught his sister's glare, he slowly made his way to the gate. "I'm going already.." He muttered.

She turned around to Shino and patted him on the head. "It was nice talking to you, Shino am I right?"

The bug-boy nodded. So she figured out his name. But how?

As she could read his mind, she pointed at the puppy and lowered her mouth to his ear. "You said you liked the name Shino and when little brother called you Shion I was sure of it." She whispered. "And you know what? I think you're really cute! I wish I had a brother like you!"

Shino's cheeks reddened up. "T..thank you..." He said timidly.

"Hey! What are you two talking about!" Kiba said as he had turned around and watched the two of them. "Are you having a lovers talk?"

"Are you jealous?" Hana answered.

"No! Of course not! But he is just.."

Hana glared at him. "Yeah, he is just what?"

"Never mind! Just let'shead home already!"

"Yeah, yeah... Bye, Shino-kun! Take care of my little brother while in academy, okay?"

Shino nodded.

Hana smiled to him, held up her hand, turned around and joined her little brother.

Shino's gaze followed the two siblings as they made their way to the gate. There was Inuzuka Kiba, his classmate and there was the first person, beside his family, who respected him the way he was. Inuzuka Hana…

As they disappeared through the gate, Shino started to move. He ran to the gate and watched the direction where the went to, to the right. He could still see them.

Shino held up his hand "Bye Hana-san" He finally said. He did not except her to hear him, but she looked back and he saw her smiling. She held up her hand too. He blushed.

"Shino" A masculine voice suddenly said. Shino was startled. He putted his hand back down and turned around.

"Father" He said as he faced Aburame Shibi.

"Who was that?"

"..." How could he answer a question he didn't even knew the answer on? Hana was not like everyone else, but what was it she was then? Was she his new friend? Or... was she even his crush, his first crush. No, that was impossible, Aburames don't fall in love like that. "No one in particulair." He finally answered.

"Good" Aburame sr. said taking the hand of his only son. "Let's go home"

"Yes father." The little boy responded.

---------------------

_**Author's note:** After being away for a month or so, I'm finally back. I'm still busy with school, but I have more time to spent on fics. "A whole new fate" will hopefully get updated soon._

_About this story, Shino is about 8 years old and Hana is 13. Just to give you an idea. Kiba is still acting distant towards Shino, but we all now that's going to change in the future..._

_(I do not own Naruto, bla bla)_


End file.
